


In The Night

by pagethepunisher



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagethepunisher/pseuds/pagethepunisher
Summary: Thor's new role as King of Landless Asgardians has kept him up at night. Can he find a distraction?





	In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I write for Marvel and DC on tumblr @pagethepunisher. If you want, head over and drop a request!

Restless, he roams around the ship late into the night looking for a distraction. Being king is not easy, especially when your people no longer have a place to call home. The cosmos is not a place that he wants his people to be in but they will make due until they reach their destination. He has given much thought to Midgard after Asgard was destroyed. His friends would be glad to see him, he hoped, and there is no doubt in his mind that they would help him settle the Asgardians. But until then, he has this ship and his people.

And Valkyrie.

He has found himself thinking of her more and more as the weeks have passed. And every time his mind wanders to her, he shakes himself of the thought. It began as little thoughts of her when he saw something she would have liked but evolved into him thinking about her in excruciating detail every free moment he had. He dream’t of her regularly, and the weren’t all appropriate. Since he had put her in charge of training warriors he rarely saw her anymore. To cope with her absence he typically listened to conversations that people we having about her. His people always talked about her in awe, which made him smile. If only they had seen her drunk. Their conversations always were about how Valkyrie was brave and strong and beautiful. He couldn’t agree more. She is brave and strong and the most beautiful woman in the universe, he thought. He caught himself smiling softly at the idea of her and immediately stopped. He really needed to find a distraction.

He made his way towards the training room on deck. Right as he was about to enter he stopped. He could hear someone training and thought to leave but something stopped him from turning away. Instead he peaked in the room to see who was up this late.

It was her. Valkyrie.

He felt as if his heart had stopped beating and the cosmos had become quiet. Every cell in his body became acutely aware of her every move. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a shirt that was found on the ship. Her toffee colored skin was smooth with a few remaining scars from her past. Her bare feet moved against the cold metal floor with a grace that Thor had never seen from her. Her hair was down and somewhat wild and her dragonfang was clasped tightly in her hand. Thor stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, not actually thinking but just soaking up her beauty. This was a side of Valkyrie that he had never seen before.

With Thor being completely mesmerized by Valkyrie he started to pay less attention to himself. He had been slowly making his way into the raining room without realizing it and before he could stop, tripped over a weapon and fell to the ground with a loud thud. He quickly got up and prepared himself to leave with the hopes that Valkyrie hadn’t noticed but he had no such luck. He faced her with warm cheeks and stupid smile on his face. Valkyrie only shook her head and let out a hearty laugh.

“Your Majesty, are you stalking me?” Valkyrie asked. He looked down, not wanting her to see him blush and the embarrassment of being caught on his face.

“I was just walking around. I’ll leave you to continue your training.” Thor says quickly and turns to leave. But just before he steps out of the training room, Valkyrie speaks.

“Can you not sleep?”

He turns back towards her, wanting to be closer than he is now, as close as lovers would be. He tries to push that thought back into his mind with all the others like it but he finds it harder when she is right in front of him.

“On this night, yes. I came looking for a distraction.” He answers after a moment. She makes her way towards him and he admires the way that her body moves. She stands right in front of him with the tips of her toes touching the front of his boots. She reaches her hand out towards him and Thor holds his breath. Her hand barely touches his at first as if she is unsure of what she is doing but her light touches soon become a firm grasp. She looks up into his eyes and Thor remembers to breath again.

“Would you like to join me Thor?” 

He looks at her deeply. Yes, she is strong and beautiful and brave. In this moment he let’s the feelings and thoughts that he has for her rush freely through his body, no longer able to suppress them. But one thing remains in his mind.

Is he worthy of this Valkyrie?


End file.
